Requain
by Kush n Latex
Summary: I always hated science. And this science experiment that I was forced to take part of increased the hatred. But with Derek being there in the end, kind of made it better. Don't forget to review :)


Derek Hale. Derek. Fucking. Hale. I've never met him in person before until right now. But, I've seen him in the paper plenty of times. From eavesdropping on Scott and Stiles' conversations, I've gotten that Derek is an Alpha werewolf and Scott is also a werewolf. You might be thinking why am I even entertaining a thought that preposterous.

Come spend a weekend in Beacon Hills, you'll believe anything. This place is the capital of the saying, "Prove it!" And oh yes, we will prove it.

Derek's eyes are red, and what I've read is that meant he's close to turning into his final form. Those red eyes are staring right at me. Can wolves hear heartbeats? I think they can. Oh, jeez. As I look closer, I can see a chain is wrapped around his neck and someone is holding the other end of it, but he's keeping himself in the dark. My eyes widen at the realization. Derek isn't one of those people that you can get under chains that easily. Someone's controlling him.

I take a small step back and the crackle of someone stepping on leaves behind me halts my escape before I can do anything. "No reason to run, darling." I turn around to see Gerard Argent with that evil grin on his face. "Principal Argent, help me." My plea is pathetic, I know. He lets out a low snicker as he shakes his head. "You'll be on your way soon enough, darling."

I turn my terrified gaze back over to Derek. The person holding the chain, steps into the moonlight. My eyes open wider, if that were even possible. Chris Argent with an unsure look on his face. "Wh-what's going on?" I ask. Gerard places a feeble old hand on my shoulder and leans in close to my ear. "Congratulations, darling, you've been picked to be apart of our little science experiment." My breath catches in my throat. I hate science.

Derek and Chris start walking towards me as the older Argent pushes me to the ground. I fall stupidly onto my butt. Man, I didn't know old men were this strong. "What kind of sc-science experiment is this?" I try for words; I'm surprised they heard anything at all. When Derek is close enough that his breath is brushing my face, he starts to explain.

"Derek here is a werewolf. He has a high amount of Requain in his system right now," Gerard says. What? My eyes flicker up to his with a big question mark on my face. What is he talking about? Gerard rolls his eyes, looking over to his son. "Requain is a hypnosis drug that werewolves use to get high. It makes them violent and very aroused. But we got a hold of some just for this experiment," Chris explains.

"But, wh-why do you need me, though?" I'm still confused. "You're going to need to have sex with him to see if being intimate with a werewolf in its second to last stage will turn the mate into a wolf also." My blood literally runs cold. "What if I do…turn into a wolf?" Gerard chuckles. "Then we kill you before you can shift."

So wait, there's a chance of me turning into a wolf because I'm about to get raped by one? Thanks, mom, for moving us to the most fucked up town in the United States of freaking America.

Chris loosens his grip on the chain so Derek can pounce me. My head hits the dead leaves and dirt hard. Derek is on my neck, tickling me with his nose and stubble as he sniffs me. "Subject sniffs human to feel her out. Transformation: Red eyes and slight fangs." Chris talks into a recording gadget in his hand. This really is for research; they just didn't do this to get their sick kicks on. But that doesn't mean I'm happy that it has to be me.

Derek lifts his head up a bit to look me in the eye. They're filled with hatred, but yet I can feel his arousal pressing against my crotch. "What are you feeling, darling? I can tell by the shift of your facial expression," Gerard elaborates. I don't answer by the amount of fear going on in me right now. I hear a click of a gun on the left side of my head. Gerard's holding it. "Tell me, or this will get ugly."

I search my mind for a sentence; any sentence will do at this moment. "I, uhh, feel scared," I rush out. Both of the Argents groan in frustration. "What feeling are you getting from him?"

"Hatred," I say. Derek goes back to sniffing me; he's moving down to my breasts now. I freeze for an instant. "Pointed at who, you or us?" Chris asks. "When he looks at me-." "Quit lookin' him in the eye before he kills you. In his mind, that's a sign of you challenging him." I look away hurriedly.

"You feel anything else?" Gerard asks. Derek stops sniffing me altogether, thank God, and flashes one claw at me. My eyes dart to it, shocked. He places that claw at the top of my tank top and starts tearing it effortlessly. The bulge in his pants is getting bigger. "He's uhh, horny. _Really_ horny," I say.

"Subject is starting to show signs of arousal. Sniffing has stopped. Transformation: Red eyes, slight fangs, and one claw," Chris says into the gadget again. When my shirt is fully ripped down the middle, Derek rips it from my body and starts a slow lick starting from my belly button and ending at my neck. His tongue is so hot, not warm. Now that I think about it, his whole body is hot. Oh yeah, werewolves give out exceptional body heat.

"What do you feel? Do you still feel hatred?" Gerard inquires. I shake my head as I close my eyes, trying so hard not to squirm at him licking the soft spot at my neck. "No, no. Lust now, and ticklish. He's focusing on one spot on my neck," I say. Chris makes another entry into the recorder.

Derek all of a sudden seems to not be able to control himself. He rips my bra in two and tears my jeans and panties into shreds. I loved this outfit, too. Derek rips the button to his jeans open and pulls the zipper down with such force; I'm surprised that he doesn't tear his jeans all the way. My heart starts to race as my brain finally registers what's about to happen.

"I'm a virgin," I blurt out. The Argents snort at my revelation. "As if that's gonna make a difference," Chris says. The leaves in my hand begin to crackle as my hands turn into fists. Derek pulls out his erection and pulls my leg so he can get better access. I get a good look at his manhood, and regret that I even did. It's the biggest thing I've ever seen! Health class obviously didn't teach me anything, because Mrs. Robinson didn't alert us that male genitals can be so large. He's at least eleven inches long and two inches in width. Gerard gruffs, "Werewolves were always well endowed." Is that a hint of jealousy in his voice?

Derek gets a good grip on himself and plunges into me. I let out a blood curdling scream that ripples through the midnight forest. His animalistic growl joins my scream in the air as he storms into me. He pumps into me as if he's heard nothing but silence. "After four minutes of exploring the human's body, subject has finally made sexual intercourse with human," Chris records while still holding the chain leash.

Derek continues to pump in and out of me like no tomorrow. The pain is still there and I don't see the big woopty doo on this sex thing, it _hurts._ There are a few small trickles of a thick warm liquid roaming down my inner thighs. I try to look down, but it doesn't take a scientist to figure out that it's blood. He pushes me flat onto the ground and hovers over me. I try not to make eye contact, I really do, but his eyes are so hypnotizing. I've never seen such red eyes before. I snort in spite of myself. I've never seen red eyes at all.

"Stop looking him in the eye, darling," Gerard warns. I close my eyes; because I cannot for the life of me, shift my eyes away. I'm starting to get dizzy from Derek's back and forth movements at a superhuman pace. As I get dizzier and dizzier, I come to the recollection that Derek is still trying to fit his whole length inside of me. I start to groan in pain, wishing this to be over. Derek's loud roar shuts me up quickly.

When he finally realizes that he will not be able to fit all the way in, in this position, he grabs my hips, claws pressing into my tender skin, and flips me onto my stomach. The air rushes out of my body from the force. He reenters me, able to fit more and more into me. "Subject is getting more aroused. Transformation: Red eyes, fangs, and full claws," Chris records.

From this position, I can feel his erection graze my g-spot. Now that part I stayed awake for in Health. A surprised moan escapes my mouth. I'm still trying to regain myself from the breath being rushed out of me from earlier, and with him keep bumping into that one spot, isn't really helping. "How do you feel, darling?" Gerard asks. He lets me catch my breath before answering.

I look up at him with lust fogging my sight and say, "It s-still h-hurts, but he keeps h-hitting that dang spot." The last part comes out as a moan. The combination of pain and pleasure is becoming worse and worse, so I try to crawl away from Derek. Worst. Idea. Ever. Derek growls a frustrated growl and pulls me back to him, all the while thrusting himself all the way into me. Another blood curdling scream rips through my throat when this happens. It's like he hit the hilt, but smashed through it with his supernatural dick.

Gerard makes a clicking sound with his tongue. "Don't try to fight him, darling. He'll end up killing you." I take a few breaths to try and stop the pain before dropping my head onto the damp leafy ground, taking him without any other disruptions. The sound of our skin smacking together and his occasional growls are all that can be heard.

"How long has it been?" Chris asks. "About fifteen minutes," Gerard answers. I grunt at the time. Feels like an eternity when you're a wolf's unwilling fuck puppy.

Derek wraps his hand around my hair and pulls my head from off the ground. I'm now looking up, and from this small position change, he's again pushing against my g-spot. I try to grab onto anything to squeeze, but come up short. I bite my lip to muffle my pleasure sounds, but fail miserably.

He pulls on my hair more until my back is touching his chest and my hands are no longer supporting my weight on the ground. When he growls, he does it in my ear so it rumbles all the way through my body, making me moan. His claw grazes down my belly in a feather light way, but still deep enough to draw blood. It stings, but my pleasure senses are too on cue for me to worry about the pain.

"Maybe we should stop this, she isn't healing," Chris says. "Hush, Christopher," Gerard barks, "He hasn't even came in her yet."

Derek's thrusts become harsher and more urgent. "Subject is getting closer and closer to orgasm. Transformation: Red eyes, full fangs, full claws, and full hair. Subject has reached last stage of transformation," Chris reports. My eyes pop open. I'm officially getting fucked by a wolf?! Derek's roar shatters my ear drum as he comes in me. He lets go of my hair, and his hands move to my hips to get a better grip on grinding into me.

My eyes roll into the back of my head as the feeling of his cum being pumped into me continues. Moans escape my mouth as growls escape Derek's. "Subject has reached orgasm and is turning back to human form. Transformation: Blue eyes, slight fangs, slight claws, and hair is back to normal."

Derek falls on top of me with a huff. Gerard looks up at the full moon and then at me. "Hmm, it seems that little rumor was a lie. Congrats on still being human, darling." I roll my eyes at him then close them. "And one more thing," Gerard says, "I think we can keep this little incident between you and I, right? Because I would hate for something to happen to one of my finest students. See you at school on Monday, darling." I wouldn't even think of telling anyone about what just happened. Because, lets face it, who would believe me?

Derek finally lifts up and slides out of me. I let out a painful groan with every inch that leaves my body. "What the hell just happened?" I lift up into a sitting position on the ground. The Argents left already. Turds. I finally get a good look at Derek. He's beautiful. That kind of rustic beautiful because of the stubble. He's staring at me expectantly as he pulls on his jeans.

I remember what Gerard said about not telling anybody. But by the way Derek's looking at me; he wouldn't hesitate with ripping my head off. "You-you raped me," I whisper while covering myself up with my hands. His face scrunches up into a frown and he sniffs the air. "Are you bleeding?" He asks. I nod my head, showing him his own claw marks across my tummy. His face falls sympathetically. His nose twitches a bit, sniffing again. "You-you smell like my, my…semen." I nod my head, opening my legs and feeling his white fluids leak out of me at a rapid pace.

His eyes shift down to between my legs. "I'm-I'm sorry. Are you okay?" He asks, sounding truly concerned. I nod. He stands up, fully dressed now and walks over to me with his hand stretched out for me to take it. I place my hand in his and he helps me up. "I don't remember any of it," he says more to himself.

I contemplate if I should tell him all what happened. I mean, the Argents are mean people. Ever since Allison's mom died, she's been a mean killing bitch. And Gerard had no problem on shooting me in the head. Derek has been nice to me since he's shifted back to a human, so…

"The Argents poisoned you with something called Requain so they can see if an Alpha can change someone into a werewolf just by having sex with them," I say it so fast, that it kind of sounds like one word. His brows furrow, his breathing increases, and his eyes turn red. I take a step back from him and his eyes are back to their normal color. "Sorry, I'm not mad at you. I'm mad at them. Thanks for telling me and everything," his hand points to the house a few yards away.

"My house is right there, do ya wanna come in and get cleaned up? I have some clothes you can wear," he says. I try for a smile, but it doesn't really show. "Yeah, I'll go." The smallest most inviting grin shows on his face as he leads the way. This Derek Hale isn't as bad as everyone makes him out to be.


End file.
